


Sasuke Mau Gaya

by Freyja_Lawliet



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja_Lawliet/pseuds/Freyja_Lawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke jadi komandan Hansip dan mau tampil gaya ketika apel hari jadi Hansip, tapi yang didapat malah hal yang memalukan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke Mau Gaya

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, pendek banget, ANBU di sini sama kaya satpam, bahasa seenak author, gila, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Summary: Sasuke jadi komandan Hansip dan mau tampil gaya ketika apel hari jadi Hansip, tapi yang didapat malah hal yang memalukan.  
.  
.

Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu keluarga Uchiha jadi Komandan Hansip. Gempar? So pasti! Setelah dia mundur dengan suka rela dalam merebut jabatan kapten ANBU bersaing dengan Uchiha Itachi kakak kandungnya sendiri, dalam merebut posisi kapten ANBU paling cucok, dia banting setir melirik jabatan komandan Hansip. Klan Uchiha memang klan yang menjamin keamanan desa Konoha. 

Kok Hansip, sih? Hansip yang seragamnya ijo-ijo kayak kangkung itu? Bener banget! Tapi jangan salah, jumlah fansnya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Yang namanya orang ganteng, cakep, keren sekaliber dewa-dewa Yunani, meski memakai seragam Hansip juga tetep keren dan guanteng buanggets. Setidaknya, itulah para pendapat fansnya dia, termasuk author.

Jadi ceritanya gini, alasan Sasuke jadi komandan Hansip. Dia itu sudah lama pacaran sama sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Gadis manis tapi sederhana, Hyuuga Hinata.

Terus, apa hubungannya Hansip dengan Hinata?

Bapaknya Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi adalah pemilik salon terkenal dan terbesar di Konoha ingin ada penjaga keamanan buat salonnya selama 24 jam, tapi gratis. Artinya gratis tuh, tidak pake bayar. Dan itu bisa dilakukan kalau punya mantu seorang komandan Hansip. 

Lampu hijau dari calon mertua menyala dengan terang benderang bikin perasaan Sasuke melambung tinggi sekali. Ngapelin Hinata jadi bukan Cuma malam maingguan doang. Malam-malam yang lain Sasuke juga bisa ngapelin Hinata. Bahkan malam jum’at kalau Sasuke ngapelin Hinata, Sasuke bawa oleh-oleh tambahan, yaitu kembang tujuh rupa buat Hiashi dan Neji. Lumayan buat tambahan kembang di salon untuk ngerendem kaki pelanggannya. Mereka sih ga tahu kalau Sasuke ngambil kembang itu dari kompleks pemakaman yang dia lewati waktu menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Biarin aja, itu urusan dia kalau nanti ketahuan sama Hiashi dan Neji.

“Mas Sasuke, kapan nglamar adek?” Ujar Hinata malu-malu dengan tambahan rona merah di kedua pipinya.   
Sasuke cuma bisa megap-megap beberapa detik melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Imut dan manis banget.

“Nanti dek Hinata, setelah upacara ulang tahun Hansip.”

“Benarkah?” Hinata terlihat sumringah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

“Benar, Mas Sasuke tidak mungkin bohong?”

Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk mantap.

“Ciyus? Miyapa?” kata Hinata sambil menunduk malu-malu.

Sasuke rasanya hampir jatuh dari kursi yang dia duduki mendengar Hinatanya niru-niru iklan eksel. Ternyata Hinata korban iklan juga.

“Ciyus! Bahkan Mas Sasuke sudah beli sesuatu dari satu negara yang letaknya di tenggaranya Asia. Dapat murah lagi belinya, soalnya alutsista negara itu sudah tua-tua.”

“Beli apa, Mas Sasuke?” Hinata penasaran banget.

“Nanti waktu upacara ulang tahunnya Hansip, Adek Hinata datang, ya? Melihat betapa kerennya calon suamimu ini. Itachi dan ANBU bakalan kalah upacaranya, lebih gaya upacaranya Hansip.” Ujar Sasuke sesumbar.

.

Upacara hari jadi Hansip pun telah tiba. Semua pasukan Hansip yang seluruhnya adalah anggota klan Uchiha berbaris dengan rapi. Satu persatu prosesi upacara telah dilakukan, kini saatnya Sasuke berpatroli keliling pasukan. Selain memeriksa kesiapan, kelengkapan dan kesempurnaan anak buahnya, Sasuke ingin gaya dengan naik mobil jeep terbuka yang gede banget dan berwarna ijo.

Mobil jeep inilah yang dibeli Sasuke dari suatu negara yang terletak di tenggaranya Asia itu.

Mesin mobil telah dinyalakan, Sasuke naik dengan gagahnya dan mengambil sikap hormat diiringi jejeritan cewek-cewek yang nonton di pinggir lapangan dengan dandanan menor lengkap dengan payung warna-warni. Hinata yang juga nonton upacara itu tersenyum dan rona merah menghias wajahnya. Bangga karena dialah gadis yang akan memiliki dan dimiliki Sasuke.

Mobil jeep berwarna layaknya kangkung itu pada awalnya melaju dengan lancar. Pelan-pelan seperti pada waktu Presiden lagi patrol keliling pasukan TNI. Tapi kan, tidak semua itu lancar sesuai dengan rencana. Nah, waktu jeep ini tepat di tengah-tengah lapangan, jeep ini malah mogok alias ngadat bin macet.

Sasuke kebingungan, soalnya dia ini sedang dalam sikap hormat dan lagi serius-seriusnya melototin satu persatu anggota Hansip. Mau turun dari mobil masih dalam sikap hormat, tidak turun kap-nya sudah dibongkar oleh Naruto, yang tidak tahu datang dari mana. Dan yang paling penting, Naruto ngerti masalah mesin ga, sih?

.

Sasuke lagi galau. Dia ingin terlihat keren biar Hinata terkesan, tidak tahunya malah dapat malu gara-gara jeepnya mogok. Salah sendiri beli alutsista yang udah tua dan sepantasnya dimuseumkan. Tapi, gadis semanis dan sebaik Hinata mana mungkin mempermasalahkan hal itu, apalagi membesar-besarkannya. Dia setia di samping Sasuke dan mencoba menghibur pujaan hati.

“Tidak apa-apa kok, Mas Sasuke. Jangankan jeepnya yang mogok, kalau waktu itu Mas Sasuke jatuh dari jeep karena ngerem mendadak, adek tetap terpesona kok….”  
Ini nih, Hinata menghibur atau apa, sih?  
.  
.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Yang mimpin Hansip itu siapa ya? Beneran komandan? Kalo salah jangan nimpukin saya, timpuk aja Patto-chan, maksudnya Patto-san. Kata dia, ‘komandan kali yang mimpin Hansip.’
> 
> Fiksi pelampiasan karena banyak pikiran, maaf aja kalo rada-rada gimana gitu…  
> Tapi, terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
